Neue Republik
Die Neue Republik war das galaktische Staatssystem, das einen Monat nach der Schlacht von Endor von der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik gegründet wurde und sich in der Nachfolge der Alten Republik sah. Oftmals schlicht als Republik bezeichnet, existierte diese vornehmlich zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges und löste sich im Verlauf des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges auf. Während ihrer 23-jährigen Existenz meisterte die Neue Republik viele Krisen, darunter die Angriffe durch Großadmiral Thrawn oder den geklonten Imperator Palpatine, mehrere Konflikte mit den hinterbliebenen imperialen Streitkräften unter den Admiralen Daala und Pellaeon sowie die Krisen um die Schwarze Flotte und Corellia.Vor dem Sturm Nach der Beilegung der Krise um das Caamas-Dokument schloss die Republik mit dem Imperium schließlich einen Friedensvertrag. Die Zeit des Zweiten Imperiums überstand die Republik, wurde aber während der Invasion der außergalaktischen Yuuzhan Vong an den Rand der Vernichtung getrieben. Nach der kriegswendenden Schlacht von Ebaq 9 reformierte der neue Staatschef Cal Omas, mit Unterstützung durch den Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker die Republik und formte diese in die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen um.Wege des Schicksals Der Neue Jedi-Orden unter Luke Skywalker beschützte seit 11 NSY die Neue Republik, ähnlich, wie es der Alte Orden bei der Galaktischen Republik tat, und konnte mehrere Bedrohungen von dieser abwenden. Geschichte Gründung thumb|left|Der Provisorische Rat der Neuen Republik.Im direkten Anschluss an die siegreiche Schlacht von Endor wurde als Interimsorganisation die Allianz Freier Planeten von Mon Mothma, Leia Organa, Admiral Ackbar und anderen gegründet. Diese neue Allianz wurde einerseits gegründet, die Bedeutung des Sieges bei Endor hervorzuheben und diesen historischen Wendepunkt markieren, der mit dem Tod des Imperators einherging, andererseits der Allianzführung Zeit geben, um die Grundzüge der neuen Regierung auszuarbeiten. In die kurze Herrschaftszeit der Allianz Freier Planeten fiel der Nagai-Tof-Krieg, ein Konflikt zwischen der Allianz und den Spezies der Nagai und Tof, der von der Dunklen Lady Lumiya forciert wurde. Einen Monat nach der Schlacht von Endor und der Beilegung des Konflikts mit den Nagai und den Tof ging die Allianz Freier Planeten offiziell in der Neuen Republik auf. Die Proklamation der Neuen Republik wurde öffentlich ausgerufen und die Republik damit gegründet. Die Erstunterzeichner der Proklamation waren: Mon Mothma (Chandrila), Leia Organa (Alderaan), Ackbar (Mon Calamari), Sian Tevv (Sullust), Jenssar SoBilles (Duro), Doman Beruss (Corellia), Kerrithrarr (Kashyyyk), Borsk Fey'lya (Kothlis) und Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh (Elom).Die Ultimative Chronik Somit waren insgesamt neun Befürworter der Neuen Republik gefunden, die fortan den ersten regierenden Rat bildeten; den so genannten Provisorischen Rat der Neuen Republik. Gegenüber dem noch herrschenden Imperium erwog man zunächst keinerlei Schritte, sondern festigte die eigenen Stellungen, und profitierte von der Tatsache, dass die überlebenden imperialen Führungskräfte um die Nachfolge Palpatines stritten. Mon Mothma, die offiziell gewählte Oberste Rätin des Provisorischen Rats - und somit auch erster Staatschef der Neuen Republik -, verfolgte zielstrebig die Befreiung zahlreicher Planeten, die bislang unter imperialer Herrschaft standen. Auf diplomatischen Weg konnte man in nur wenigen Wochen mehrere hundert Planeten anwerben. Krieg gegen Ysanne Isard thumb|right|Die Neue Republik erobert Coruscant.Schnell konnte die Neue Republik an der Seite des Imperiums eine ernste Machtposition einnehmen, was dazu führte, dass sich weitere Planeten und komplette Systeme der Republik anschlossen. Aufgrund dieser Entwicklung zerfiel das imperiale Reich zusehends, zumal zahlreiche Kriegsherren ihren Austritt bekannt gaben, um unabhängig eigene kleine Herrschaftsgebiete kontrollieren zu können. In diesem Chaos nutzte die bisherige Leiterin des imperialen Geheimdienstes Ysanne Isard die Gelegenheit, um die Kontrolle des Imperiums zu erlangen. Zur selben Zeit erhob Sate Pestage, Palpatines jahrelanger und treu ergebender Diener, Anspruch auf die Nachfolge des Imperators. Untergeben ordnete sich Isard dem Großwesir Pestage als Vermittlerin unter, um ihn später zu einigen fragwürdigen Entscheidungen zu verleiten, welche den Verlust der Kernwelt Brentaal IV zur Folge hatten. Diese Tatsache brachte Pestage in Misskredit, wodurch der imperiale Herrscherrat den Führungsanspruch erhob. Skrupellos tötete Isard jegliche Berater des Herrscherrates und riss damit die Herrschaft des Imperiums an sich. Nachfolgende Verhandlungen von Seiten der Neuen Republik scheiterten schließlich an Ysanne Isard Widerstand. Isard wurde für die Republik zum Problem. Nach dem die skrupellose Geheimdienstchefin später Coruscant aufgab, nicht ohne vorher tausende Bewohner zu töten, konnte die Republik nichts mehr gegen sie unternehmen. Sie hatte sich durch eine Revolution zur Herrscherin von Thyferra aufgeschwungen. Die Sonderstaffel besiegte sie. Thrawn-Kampagne thumb|left|Thrawn - der letzte Großadmiral. Nachdem Ysanne Isard besiegt worden war, gelang es der Republik immer mehr Systemen den Frieden zu bringen. Doch dann kehrte der letzte Großadmiral, Thrawn, aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück. Ihm gelang es durch geniale Taktik, das alte Imperium wieder auszubauen und unzählige Welten auf sich zu vereinigen. Die Neue Republik, deren Regierung sich nach fünf Jahren erst langsam zu formen begann, stand vor einer gewaltigen Bedrohung. Thrawn war in seinem Bemühen, das Imperium wieder zu vereinen, nicht nur erfolgreicher als alle anderen vor ihm, inklusive Ysanne Isard; Thrawn ging sogar noch weiter: Auf Wayland, im alten Lagerhaus des Imperators, fand er drei Dinge, die seinen Sieg über die Rebellion zementieren sollten: eine weiterentwickelte Tarnvorrichtung, Spaarti-Klonzylinder und den verrückten Jedi-Meister Joruus C'baoth. Während C'baoth mit seinen Machtkräften Thrawns Flotte zu einem überlegenen Kampfverband zusammenschweißte und die Spaarti-Zylinder Thrawn das Klonen und Heranwachsen neuer Truppen innerhalb nur weniger Tage ermöglichte, so hatte er mit der Tarntechnologie spezielle Pläne: Er ließ Coruscant angreifen und mit getarnten Asteroiden unter Blockade stellen. Die Neue Republik konnte es nicht riskieren, den planetaren Schild zu senken, um Nachschublieferungen durchzulassen. Die käme einem Vabanquespiel gleich, denn überall bestand die Möglichkeit, dass einer der Asteroiden durch ein Loch im Schild schlüpfen und Millionen töten könnte. Daher blieb Coruscant von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Erst durch das rechtzeitige Eingreifen von General Garm Bel Iblis und Talon Karrdes Schmuglerallianz konnte dies verhindert und die Asteroiden aufgespürt werden. In der Schlacht von Bilbringi schließlich, sah sich die Republik auch der Gefahr durch Thrawn entledigt. Trotz des baldigen Siegs des Großadmirals bei den Raumwerften des Systems, kam der Republik der Umstand zu gute, dass Thrawn einen Noghri-Leibwächter besaß. Dieser hatte von der Lady Vader gehört und wie das Imperium die Noghri hinterging, indem es ihren Heimatplaneten verseucht und sie damit in der Schuld Vaders und des Imperators ließ. Der Leibwächter erstach Thrawn während der Schlacht und wurde daraufhin getötet. Die restlichen imperialen Einheiten unter Captain Gilad Pellaeon zogen sich zurück. Die Gefahr durch Thrawn war gebannt. Kurz darauf intervenierte die Flotte der Republik gegen Delak Krennels entlegenes Imperium im Rand und war damit weit von den Kernwelten entfernt. Rückkehr des Imperators thumb|right|Der Klonimperator terrorisiert die Galaxie. Kurz nach Thrawns Tod und dem Sieg der Republik über Krennel, rafften sich die Imperialen zusammen. Sie schlossen ein Bündnis und eroberten vom Tiefkern ausbrechend Coruscant und andere Kernwelten. Der Grund für diese plötzliche Einigkeit blieb der Republik lange ein Rätsel, doch hielt diese auch nicht lange an. Kurz nach der Eroberung Coruscants, fielen die Verbündeten übereinander her; dabei beschädigten die zerstrittenen Kriegsherren die globale Stadt des Planeten schwer. Von den imperialen Streitkräften von Coruscant vertrieben, richtete sich die republikanische Regierung auf Da Soocha V in der Basis Bergspitze ein, um den Kampf für die erneute Befreiung der Galaxis wieder aufzunehmen. Auf Mon Calamari kam es zu wochenlangen verheerenden Kämpfen, in denen Generäle wie Lando Calrissian oder Wedge Antilles auf Seiten der Mon Calamari wirkten. Doch die Lage stand schlecht um die Republik, denn der Held der Rebellion Luke Skywalker hatte sich dem Imperium angeschlossen. Lange blieb unklar, warum dies geschah, doch nach und nach fand man heraus, dass hinter diesem erstarkten Dunklen Imperium der Imperator, Palpatine selbst, stand, den Skywalker von innen heraus stürzen wollte. Seine Mühe misslang und der Imperator ließ seine Flotte bei der Basis Bergspitze zusammenziehen, um die letzten Rebellen zu vernichten. Doch mit Hilfe seiner Schwester Leia gelang es Skywalker die Flotte Palpatines mit einem vom Imperator selbst entfesselten Machtsturm zu zerstören. Dabei wurde das Flaggschiff des Imperators, der Supersternzerstörer Eclipse I zerstört und Palpatine getötet. Doch der Imperator war mit seiner Niederlage bei Da Soocha noch nicht am Ende. Nach mehreren Wochen der Abwesenheit, in denen Exekutor Sedriss das Imperium stellvertretend anführte, kehrte der Imperator von den Toten zurück. Obwohl unteren späteren Gelehrten strittig war, ob der Imperator wirklich den Tod überlisten konnte, so terrorisierten dennoch seine Klone, die sich für Palpatine hielten, weiterhin die Galaxis.Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force Durch eine Intrige seiner engsten Berater und Vertrauten wurde er jedoch aller seiner Klonkörper beraubt und musste neue Wege finden, seine durch die Macht der Dunklen Seite schnell verzehrenden Klonkörper zu ersetzen. Einen Ausweg entdeckte er in dem noch ungeborenen Jedi-Kind Prinzessin Leias: Anakin Solo. Während seine neue Superwaffe, das Galaxisgeschütz, damit begann, die letzten Aufständischen und ihre Bastionen zu vernichten, flog Palpatine mit der Eclipse II nach Onderon, um sich des Kindes Leia Organas zu bemächtigen. In der Stadt Iziz angekommen, verkleidete er sich als Bettler und wurde bis zu Leia vorgelassen. Dort schließlich kam es zum letzten Kampf mit Palpatine, in dessen Verlauf er von Han Solo erschossen wurde. Dem alten Jedi-Ritter Empatojayos Brand, der sich wie Kam Solusar Luke Skywalker angeschlossen hatte, gelang es daraufhin, die Essenz Palpatines in sich aufzunehmen. Gefangen mit Palpatines Geist in seinem Körper starb Brand an seinen schweren Verletzungen, versprach aber, dass er und alle Jedi vor ihm dafür sorgen, dass Palpatine nie wieder zurückkehren würde.Dunkles Imperium Imperiale Hinterbliebene thumb|left|Admiralin Daala. Nach Palpatines letztem Tod auf Onderon übernahm der imperiale Interimsrat unter Carnor Jax die Kontrolle über ein erneut bröckelndes Imperiums und bereitete der Neuen Republik einige Probleme, bis Jax vom ehemaligen Ehrengardisten Kir Kanos getötet und später der gesamte Rat arrestiert wurde. Doch auch andere Parteien blieben eine Gefahr. Während die Republik Coruscant und die anderen Kernwelten recht schnell von den Imperialen übernehmen konnte und Luke Skywalker auf Yavin IV nach Jahren der Vorbereitung den Jedi-Orden neu gründete, blieben die imperialen Kriegsherren wie Harrsk oder Teradoc eine ständige Gefahr, ebenso wie der listige Botschafter Furgan von Carida, dem es auf einem diplomatischen Empfang gelang, die Staatschefin Mon Mothma zu vergiften - nur den Heilkräften der Jedi Cilghal war die Rettung Mothmas zu verdanken. Zu jener Zeit war es auch, als Han Solo und Chewbacca nach einem missglückten diplomatischen Besuch auf Kessel zufällig auf das Schlundzentrum und Admiral Daala trafen. Die imperiale Offizierin, jahrelang vom galaktischen Geschehen isoliert und daher nicht wissend um die Niederlage des Imperiums, sollte in den folgenden Jahren mehrmals die Republik bedrohen. Solo und seinem Wookiee-Partner gelang es kurz darauf, an Bord des Sonnenhammers aus dem Zentrum zu fliehen. Diese Superwaffe ermöglichte es später dem vom Dunklen Lord Exar Kun besessenen Jedi Kyp Durron, Carida zu zerstören. Später konnte Durron vom Einfluss Kuns befreit werden und wurde von Staatschefin Mon Mothma zum Unmut vieler Bevölkerungsteile nicht verurteilt, sondern Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker überantwortet, der ein Strafmaß für Durron bestimmen sollte. Während dieser Ereignisse startete Admiral Daala, die sich nun bewusst war, dass ihr Imperium und ihre Lebensweise zerstört war, einen Feldzug mit ihrer Flotte, um die Neue Republik zu schwächen. In Terrorangriffen auf verschiedene Ziele, unter anderem auf Mon Calamari, das sich erst von den zugefügten Schäden des Klonimperators erholte, gelang Daala eine gewisse Destabilisierung der Neuen Republik. Doch das Kriegsglück wendete sich: Nach der Schlacht vom Hexenkessel-Nebel, in der sie den Sternzerstörer Basilisk verlor, zog sie sich in den Schlund bei Kessel zurück. Dort kam es zur entscheidenden Schlacht, die Daala verlor. Auf ihrem Rückzug zerstörte sie das Schlundzentrum und floh danach in Richtung des Tiefkerns, um sich dort widerwillig einem Kriegsherren anzuschließen. Das Imperium schlägt zurück thumb|Daalas Truppen attackieren die [[Jedi-Praxeum|Jedi-Akademie]] Daalas Schaffen im Tiefkern offenbarte sich kaum ein Jahr nach ihrem Vergeltungsfeldzug gegen die Galaxis: Im Geheimen hatte sie gegen die Tiefkern-Kriegsherren intrigiert und diese bei einer fingierten Konferenz auf der Funkstation Tsoss-Funkfeuer ermordet. Mit den vereinten Flotten der Getöteten, setzte Daala Kurs auf die Basis des ebenfalls ermordeten Supergenerals Delvardus, wo dessen Stellvertreter Cronus zu Daalas Streitkräften überlief und ihr den Supersternzerstörer Night Hammer übergab, den sie kurze Zeit später in Jedi Hammer umbenannte. Daala machte das Schiff zu ihrem Flaggschiff, von dem aus sie nun den Wiederaufbau des Imperiums koordinierte. Sie setzte die Kriegsmaschinerie wieder in Bewegung und, was noch viel beeindruckender war, eine beginnende Gleichberechtigung von Frauen und Nichtmenschen innerhalb des Imperialen Militärs in Gang. Gemeinsam mit Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, dem ehemaligen Protege Großadmiral Thrawns, legte Daala bald das erste Ziel ihres neuen Feldzuges fest: Um die Moral der „Rebellion“ zu brechen, sollte das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV zerstört und der Orden der Jedi noch in seinen Anfängen ausgelöscht werden. Die Jedi Kyp Durron und Dorsk 81, die in geheimer Mission im Tiefkern operierten, konnten die Informationen der bald bevorstehenden Angriffe erfolgreich in die Neue Republik tragen. Da Daala nun zum schnellen Handeln gezwungen war, ließ sie ihre Flotte zunächst Ziele wie Khomm, die Heimatwelt von Dorsk 81, oder die Schiffswerften von Chardaan angreifen. Wenig später erschien die Admiralin selbst über Yavin IV und begann mit ihrem Angriff auf die Jedi, der jedoch von Luke Skywalker und seinen Schülern erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen werden konnte. Daalas Flaggschiff, die Jedi Hammer, wurde zerstört, doch die Admiralin konnte sich vor der Zerstörung retten und wurde von Admiral Pellaeon aus einer Rettungskapsel gezogen. Enttäuscht über ihre Niederlage gab sie das Kommando über die Imperiale Flotte an Pellaeon ab. Pellaeon reorganisierte in den kommenden Monaten seine Einheiten und begann ein halbes Jahr nach Daalas Feldzug, der Neuen Republik militärisch entgegenzutreten: Die Eroberung des Planeten Orinda und dessen Nachbarsysteme veranlasste die Neue Republik zu einem Befreiungsversuch. Trotz der Anwesenheit des Supersternzerstörer Lusankya und der Sonderstaffel unter General Wedge Antilles schlug die Schlacht um Orinda fehl. Die Neue Republik musste sich zurückziehen. In den Monaten, die schließlich zur Meridian-Krise führten, wurde der Planet Adumar zum Zankapfel zwischen Neuer Republik und Imperium. General Wedge Antilles und die Piloten der Sonderstaffel konnten die Welt gegen die Streitkräfte des Restimperiums unter General Turr Phennir verteidigen. Krisen und lokale Konflikte thumb|left|Der Darksaber wird von der Neuen Republik im Hoth-Asteroidengürtel angegriffen. In der Zeit nach dem Sieg über Daala, baute die Neue Republik ihre Machtbasis weiter aus und wurde zu einer wahrhaftigen Großmacht. Doch die Jahre bis zum endgültigen Frieden mit den Resten des Imperiums führten die Neue Republik mehrfach an den Rand weiterer zwar nur lokaler aber dennoch verheerender Konflikte. Denn in jener Zeit begannen sich viele kleinere Gruppen zu erheben, die in den großen Kämpfen des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges übersehen wurden und so im Schatten ihre Kräfte sammeln konnten. Der Darksaber Noch während des Feldzugs Admiral Daalas drohte der Republik bereits Gefahr: die politischen Erben Jabba des Hutten, der Verbrecherkönige Durga, konnte durch eine List während eines Staatsbesuches auf Coruscant die Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns in seine Hände bringen und plante den Bau einer neuen Superwaffe: dem Darksaber. Im Asteroidenfeld von Hoth entstehend, beaufsichtigte Bevel Lemelisk, der Konstrukteur der ersten beiden Todessterne, den Bau der neuen Superwaffe. Die Waffe selbst kam aufgrund erheblicher technischer Mängel nie zum Einsatz, sondern wurde beim Versuch, aus dem Hoth-Asteroidengürtel zu manövrieren, durch die Kollision mit zwei Planetoiden zerstört. Bei dieser durch Sabotage verursachten Aktion kam Crix Madine, ein hochrangiger Offizier der Neuen Republik, ums Leben. Durga der Hutt starb an Bord der Massenvernichtungswaffe und hinterließ die Schwarze Sonne erneut ohne einen Unterlord. Meridian-Krise thumb|right|Die Akteure der Meridian-Krise. Kurze Zeit nach den Ereignissen auf Adumar kam es auf Nam Chorios zwischen den alteingesessenen Theranern und den Neusiedlern, die ehemals dem Imperium angehörten, zu kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen. Offiziell auf einer diplomatischen Reise unterwegs trat Leia Organa Solo heimlich mit Seti Ashgad in Kontakt, um in dem internen Streit zwischen Neusiedlern und Theranern über die Öffnung des Planeten zur galaktischen Wirtschaft zu vermitteln. Ashgad, der durch sein jugendliches Aussehen zunächst vorgab sein eigener Nachfahren zu sein, ging es in Wahrheit jedoch nicht um diplomatische Bemühungen. Er entführte Staatschefin Organa Solo und ließ die Besatzungsmitglieder der Flotte der Neuen Republik durch die Todessaatseuche - eine alte Krankheit, die 700 Jahre zuvor in dieser Raumregion wütete - umkommen. Mit Leia als seiner Geisel wollte sich Ashgad gegen alle Eventualitäten absichern, denn paktierte mit mächtigen Geldgebern wie der Loronar Corporation und Moff Getelles des Antemeridian-Sektors. Mit der Zerstörung einer Kanonenbatterie bei Bleak Point auf der Oberfläche des Planeten ebnete er den Weg einer Invasionsstreitmacht seines Verbündeten Getelles. Vor diesen Geschehnissen bereits gelang Organa Solo die Flucht aus Ashgads Festung. Bei Bleak Point tat sie sich mit den konservativen Oldtimern zusammen - einer politischen Strömung, die sich gegen die wirtschaftliche Öffnung Nam Chorios' aussprach. Indes traf sie in der Siedlung auch auf ihren Bruder Luke Skywalker, der nicht bei dem Anschlag auf die Flotte der Neuen Republik umkam und sich seit den Ereignissen um die Zerstörung der Jedi Hammer auf der Suche nach seiner Gefährtin Callista befand und sie auf Nam Chorios endlich ausmachen konnte. Zu dieser Zeit befand sich Han Solo, gemeinsam mit Lando Calrissian und einer kleinen Flotte bereits seit Wochen auf der Suche nach seiner Frau, die er bei Nam Chorios endlich fand - doch zu spät, da Getelles zu dieser Zeit mit seiner Invasion begonnen hatte. In der folgenden Schlacht schienen die Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik denen des Imperiums unterlegen, das mit modernsten Zerstörern auf den Plan trat. Doch die aus dem Militärdienst ausgeschiedene Admiralin Daala ermöglichte ihem Intimfeind, der Neuen Republik, den Sieg. Angewidert durch Getelles' feiges Handeln und Paktieren mit Personen wie Seti Ashgad zog Daala ihrerseits eine Flotte zusammen und griff in die Schlacht ein, die nun zugunsten der Republik ausfiel. Seti Ashgad starb während der Schlacht um Nam Chorios. Als er mit seiner Fähre einen Sternzerstörer anflog, brachen mehrere Nadeljäger aus Moff Getelles' Flotte aus und zerstörten das Gefährt. Dies war auf die chorionischen Kristalle in den Jägern zurückzuführen, die ein eigenständiges Bewusstsein besaßen. Luke Skywalker trat während der im All stattfindenden Schlacht in Kontakt mit dem Kristallbewusstsein und überredete diese, der Neuen Republik beizustehen. Nach Beendigung der Kämpfe verschwand Daala mitsamt ihrer Flotte in unbekannter Richtung, doch wurde bald wieder im Tiefkern gesichtet. Neugeborenes Imperium thumb|left|Lord Hethrir. Als die Galaxis nach den Ereignissen um Daala, den Darksaber und die Meridian-Krise langsam zur Ruhe kam, entschloss sich die Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo, mit ihren Kindern Jaina, Jacen und Anakin Solo den Planeten Munto Codru zu besuchen. Dort wurden die Nachkommen der Solo-Linie jedoch von Lord Hethrir, dem ehemaligen Justizprokurator des Imperiums, entführt. Er plante, die Solo-Kinder Waru zu opfern, einer extradimensionalen Wesenheit, die auf der Crseih-Station residierte. Hethrirs Bewegung Neugeborenes Imperium, zu der einst auch Galak Fyyar und Desann gehörten, plante mit Waru die Herrschaft der Galaxis für sich zu beanspruchen. Waru sollte die Anhänger der Bewegung mit der Macht erfüllen und sie so unbesiegbar machen. Dieses Unterfangen misslang jedoch als die Eltern der Kinder und ihr Onkel Luke Skywalker auf der Crseih-Station auftauchten. Um doch noch an sein Ziel zu gelangen wollte Hethrir Waru dazu bewegen, Luke Skywalker zu verschlingen. Als dies misslang fiel Waru über das nächste machtsensitive Opfer her: Hethrir. Er hüllte ihn in eine goldene Kugel, die anfing zu schrumpfen und in der Waru mit Hethrir schließlich verschwand. Dadurch war auch die Bedrohung, die vom Neugeborenen Imperium und Hethrir ausging, beendet. Das folgende Jahr 15 NSY sollte damit auch das erste seit Gründung der Neuen Republik sein, in dem diese sich keinen neuen Konflikte stellen musste, sondern eine stabilisierend wirkende Phase von Ruhe und Frieden erlebte. Schwarze-Flotte-Krise Bis zum Beginn der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte in den Jahren 16 und 17 NSY durchlebte die Neue Republik eine Phase stabilen Friedens: Die Überreste des Imperiums waren zerstreut, und eine neue Generation Jedi-Ritter sicherte die Grenzen und mehrte das Ansehen der Neuen Republik. In jene Zeit relativen Friedens fielen diplomatische Gespräche zwischen Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo und Vizekönig Nil Spaar der yevethanischen Duskhan-Liga. Nach einigen interessanten, wenn auch ergebnislosen Aufeinandertreffen mit Leia, brach Spaar urplötzlich alle Verbindungen ab. Zu spät wurde der Prinzessin die List und Tücke ihres Gegners bewusst, der sich der politischen Feinde Leias, der freien Presse und der offenen Gesellschaft innerhalb der Neuen Republik bediente. Spaar gelang es durch geschickte Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, die Regierung der Neuen Republik vor ihrer Bevölkerung, als aggressive und imperialistische Staatsführung zu denunzieren. Glattzüngig behauptete Spaar, der zu einer Gelegenheit als Hologramm vor dem versammelten Senat der Neuen Republik sprach, dass Prinzessin Leias Regierung eine militärischen Eroberungskampagne gegenüber den yevethanischen Welten im Koornacht-Cluster plane. Die politische Struktur der Neuen Republik brach daraufhin zusammen. Die Macht Staatschefin Organa Solos waren durch die Behauptungen Spaars untergraben. Sie besaß keine politische Macht mehr. thumb|right|Nil Spaar - ein intriganter Gegner. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Spaar und griff mit einer Armada eroberter imperialer Kriegsschiffe, der verschollenen Schwarzen Flotte, die Bevölkerung von mehr als einem Dutzend friedlicher Welten im Koornacht-Cluster an und löschte sie aus. Als man innerhalb der Neuen Republik davon erfuhr, war man machtlos: Durch Spaars Intrigen war es unmöglich, einen Kampfverband in jenes Gebiet zu entsenden ohne die eigene Wählerschaft auf die Barrikaden zu hetzen. Die Bevölkerung war unwillens, die eigenen Soldaten für Planeten zu opfern, die weder Mitglied der Neuen Republik waren noch auf die jemals ein Bürger dieser einen Fuß gesetzt hatte. Doch die Staatschefin sah sich zum Handeln gezwungen, denn immer mehr Planeten nahe des Koornacht-Clusters baten um eine Aufnahme in die Neue Republik und um Schutz vor den Yevethanern. Widerwillig wurde die nahe Koornacht operierende Fünfte Flotte der Neuen Republik in den Sternhaufen entsandt. Die frisch in Dienst gestellte Armada unter General Etahn A'baht war lange Zeit politisch umstritten gewesen. Neben den hohen Kosten des Baus warfen viele Senatoren der Staatschefin einen Militarismus vor, der zuletzt unter Imperator Palpatine vorherrschte. Doch nach der so genannten Großen Säuberung der Yevethaner waren die Kriegsschiffe ein Fanal für die von den Yevethanern bedrohten Völker. Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Der militärische Konflikt mit den Yevethanern war nach Entsendung der Fünften Flotte unausweichlich geworden und so kam es nach einigen Scharmützeln bei Doornik-319 zur ersten großen Schlacht mit den Yevethanern. Doch die Schlacht von Doornik-319 wurde zum Desaster für die Neue Republik. Die Yevethaner sendeten kurz vor dem Angriff Hilfeschreie von angeblich auf den yevethanischen Schiffen gefangener Flüchtlinge. Genügend Sternjägerpiloten der Republik zögerten, um den geplanten Angriff zu einem heillosen Durcheinander werden zu lassen. Die Republik musste sich mit einer blutigen Nase zurückziehen. Doch das Unglück riss nicht ab, denn als Han Solo das Kommando über die vorrückende Flotte der Republik übernehmen sollte, wurde der Kurs seines Konvois verraten und Solo entführt. Der General befand sich daraufhin in der Gewalt des yevethanischen Vizekönigs Nil Spaar, der ihn als Druckmittel gegen Leia nutzen wollte, um sie von weiteren Aktionen gegen die Yevethaner abzuhalten. Während die Prinzessin noch versuchte, den Senat dazu zu bewegen, endlich Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen - selbst wenn dies Hans Tod bedeuten sollte - befand sich Chewbacca längst auf einer halsbrecherischen Rettungsaktion, um seinen Freund zu befreien. Aus allen Rohren feuernd landete er an Bord des Millennium Falken auf dem yevethanischen Flaggschiff Pride of Yevetha und setzte dort einen Wookiee-Stoßtrupp ab, der Han Solo befreite. Als Nil Spaar sein einziges Druckmittel damit verloren hatte, sammelte sich die Flotte der Neuen Republik und sprang nach N'zoth, der yevethanischen Heimatwelt. Mit Unterstützung von Luke Skywalker und den machtsensitiven Fallanassi erzeugte man eine Phantomflotte - optische Abbilder der republikanischen Kriegsschiffe. Diese Phantomschiffe gaben zwar keinen einzigen Schuss ab, aber halbierten die Feuerkraft des Feindes, weil dieser nicht zwischen echten und falschen Schiffen unterscheiden konnte. Ebenfalls zu Hilfe kamen die gefangenen Imperialen. Als die Yevethaner acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor die Schwarze Flotte kaperten, ließen sie eine Rumpfmannschaft an Imperialen am Leben, die ihnen die Benutzung der Technologie beibringen und die Kriegsschiffe warten sollten. Im Laufe der Jahre gelang es den Imperialen, Überrangkontrollen einzubauen, die sie während der Schlacht aktivierten. Die gesamte Schwarze Flotte flüchtete in verschiedene Richtungen aus dem System in den Hyperraum. Dennoch musste die Neue Republik in der Schlacht von N'zoth einen hohen Blutzoll leisten, denn die übrig gebliebenen Yevethaner kämpften bis zum letzten Mann gegen die Neue Republik.Entscheidung bei Koornacht In der Folgezeit wurde es wieder still um den Koornacht-Cluster. Den Yevethanern wurden die Waffen genommen und die Völker in Koornacht, wie die Fia von Galantos gründeten Wachflotten, um einer erneuten Invasion der Yevethaner zuvorzukommen. Dennoch rüsteten diese erneut auf und hatten knapp zehn Jahre nach Ende der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise eine doppelt so starke Streitmacht aufgebaut. Doch diesmal verbündeten sich die Völker von Koornacht mit einer Macht, die zum endgültigen Untergang der Yevethaner führen sollte: Die Yuuzhan Vong, außergalaktische Eroberer, löschten die Spezies der Yevethaner vollständig aus und tilgten sie zu einer schrecklichen Erinnerung.Die Ruinen von Coruscant Almania-Krise thumb|left|Der Dunkle Jedi Kueller. Die Krise um den Planeten Almania nahm ihren Anfang fast zehn Jahre vor ihrem Ausbruch: Als Großadmiral Thrawn von der Neuen Republik besiegt wurde, wechselte auf Almania die Regierung und die Je'har kamen an die Macht. Diese tyrannische Oberschicht regierte mit grausamer Brutalität während Almania und sein Mond Pydyr von Piraten, Sklavenhändler und den Je'har selbst geplündert wurde. Der Kontakt zwischen dem System und der Neuen Republik brach infolge gänzlich ab und der Planet geriet in Vergessenheit. Von dem dortigen Regime wusste niemand. Bei einem der häufigen Plünderungen kamen die Eltern von Dolph, einem Schüler Luke Skywalkers auf sehr grausame Weise ums Leben. Dolph flüchtete aus Skywalkers Akademie und kehrte auf seinen Heimatplaneten zurück, wo er sich in seiner ganzen Wut und Verzweiflung der Dunklen Seite hingab und ein gewaltiges Massaker anrichtete. Daraufhin übernahm er Name, Titel und die Rüstung eines ehemaligen Herrschers von Almania und wurde zu dem dunklen Jedi Kueller. Einige Zeit nach Ende der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise musste Luke Skywalker während einer Aufklärungsmission im Almania-System notlanden und wurde von Kueller gefangen genommen, der ihm offenbarte, dass er die Neue Republik vernichten wolle. Infolge dessen kam es zu einer Offensive der Republik im Almania-System. Mit den Streitkräften waren auch Leia Organa und Mara Jade nach Almania gekommen, denen es gelang den durch einen Kampf mit Luke angeschlagenen Kueller zu töten. The New Essential Chronology Während es bei Almania noch brodelte begann jedoch das Imperium bereits wieder, den in den letzten Jahren verlorenen Boden gutmachen zu wollen. Doch Pellaeons Streitkräfte wurden konsequent von der Flotte der Neuen Republik bei Champala und Anx Minor zurückgeschlagen. Der Admiral musste sich mit einer blutigen Nase zurückziehen und sah schlussendlich seinen Machtbereich auf acht Sektoren mit tausend Sternensystemen in einem unbedeutenden Teil des Äußeren Randes begrenzt. Keine neuen galaktischen Bedrohungen waren in Aussicht. Die Macht des alten Imperiums war begrenzt worden und lokale Unruhen wie im Meridian-Sektor oder dem Koornacht-Cluster standen nicht in Erwartung. Admiral Ackbar nutzte die Kampfpause, um große Teile der Flotte überholen zu lassen. Lediglich die Flotten im Äußeren Rand und an den Grenzen zum Tiefkern wurden belassen. Alle anderen wurden in den Werften der Neuen Republik von Grund auf repariert oder überholt. Corellianische Revolte In jener Zeit trügerischen Friedens richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit auf Corellia. Der Corellianische Sektor war während der Zeit der Rebellion ein Herd des Widerstands und ein starker Befürworter der Allianz gewesen, was sich in den frühen Tagen der Neuen Republik durch die Anwesenheit von Doman Beruss im Provisorischen Rat zeigte. Doch seit jener Zeit betrieb der Sektor kaum noch Handel, war für Wirtschaft wie Industrie uninteressant geworden und betrieb eine isolationistische Politik. Im Zuge einer Handelskonferenz auf Corellia 18 NSY wollte Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo diese Lage ändern und reiste mit ihrer Familie nach Corellia. Doch nach ihrer Ankunft offenbarte sich, dass die fünf bewohnten Planeten des Systems kurz vor der Schwelle zum Bürgerkrieg standen. Das friedliche Zusammenleben von Menschen, Selonanern und Drall hatte ein Ende. Diese Rebellen bezeichneten sich als Sacorrianische Triade. Ihr Anführer war Thrackan Sal-Solo, ein Cousin von Han Solo. Mit Hilfe der der Centerpoint-Station, einem alten außerirdischen Artefakt, wollten Sal-Solo und seine Verbündeten ihre Forderungen erpressen: Die Neue Republik sollte sich vollkommen aus dem Corellia-System zurückziehen und dort Platz für eine Diktatur der Triade schaffen. Die Solo-Familie wurde, als Druckmittel, von der Traide entführt. Kurze Zeit darauf entkamen Han und Leia mitsamt ihren drei Kindern aus den Fängen Sal-Solos, aber saßen im System fest. thumb|right|Centerpoint-Station - die Novamaschine. Hilfe von außerhalb des Systems und seitens der Neuen Republik schien unmöglich, denn die Kontrolle über die gewaltige Raumstation Centerpoint erlaubte es der Triade ein Dämpfungsfeld um das System zu erzeugen, das Hyperraumreisen unmöglich machte. Da zudem fast alle Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik auf Kiel lagen und überholt wurden, konnte Admiral Ackbar zudem keine schlagkräftige Flotte zusammenstellen. Luke Skywalker und Lando Calrissian gelang es jedoch, sich der Hilfe der Bakuraner und ihrer Flotte zu versichern. Über zehn Jahre nach dem Invasionsversuch durch die Ssi-ruuk hatte der Planet Bakura eine schlagkräftige Verteidigungsflotte aufgestellt, sollten die Echsenwesen jemals wiederkehren. Die Schiffe der bakuranischen Flotte waren zudem mit einer experimentellen Technik ausgestattet, die es erlauben würde, dias Dämpfungsfeld um das Corellia-System zu durchbrechen. Skywalker und Calrissian setzten mit der "geborgten" Flotte Kurs nach Corellia, wo zu jener Zeit erbitterte Kämpfe ausbrachen. Durch die Hilfe Anakin Solos gelang die permanente Deaktivierung der Centerpoint-Station als Massenvernichtungswaffe und die Neue Republik übernahm wieder die Kontrolle im System. Die sacorrianische Triade wurde gefangen genommen und Thrackan Sal-Solo verurteilt und eingesperrt. Marcha von Drall wurde zur neuen Gouverneurin des Sektors bestimmt; ein Amt, welches sie viele Jahre lang ausführen sollte.Die letzte Chance Als direkte Folge der corellianischen Krise reichte Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo ihren Rücktrittsgesuch ein: In ihrer führenden Rolle als Staatsoberhaupt der Neuen Republik erfuhr sie in der gesamten Galaxis ein hohes öffentliches Ansehen, was aber auch dazu führte, dass sie in zahlreiche Auseinadersetzungen hineingezogen wurde. Ponc Gavrisom übernahm ihren Posten bis zum Ende der regulären Amtszeit. Caamas-Dokument-Krise Durch die Rückschläge der letzten Jahre stand das Imperium kurz vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch. Hilflos musste es mitansehen, wie die Neue Republik Unterstützung von immer mehr unabhängigen Systemen erhielt. Mit den neuen Machtverhältnissen wuchs aber auch die Gefahr von Unruhen und die äußere Einheit der Neuen Republik stand einer fragilen inneren gegenüber, die im Verlauf der Krise um das Caamas-Dokument mehrfach kurz vor dem Zerreißen stand: Die Krise begann ein Jahrzehnt nach dem Tod Großadmiral Thrawns. 19 NSY waren immer noch viele Historiker mit der Auswertung der Fundstücke der Mount-Tantiss-Schatzkammer des Imperators beschäftigt. Während dieser Arbeitn entdeckte ein Devaronianer eine Datei, die nahe legte, dass eine Gruppe Bothaner an der Zerstörung der friedlichen Welt Caamas beteiligt war. Das Imperium hatte in seiner Frühzeit die freiheitsliebenden Caamasi für ihren Widerstand bestraft, indem es den Planeten vom Orbit aus bombardierte und in eine unbewohnbare Einöde verwandelte. Die Nachricht vom Fund des so genannten "Caamas-Dokuments" wirkte wie eine angefeuerte Zündschnur und folgerte in einer Explosion innerhalb der Neuen Republik. Viele Konflikte zwischen den Spezies, die bereits zur Zeit der Gefahr durch den Krytos-Virus brannten, flackerten erneut auf und vielerorts begannen treibjagdartige Verfolgungen von Bothanern. Die unzähligen Spezies innerhalb der Neuen Republik teilten sich in Fraktionen, die für oder gegen die Bothaner Partei ergriffen: Man argumentierte damit, dass das Verbrechen an den Caamasi lange zurückliege und die Verursacher längst tot sein müssten und konterte damit, dass einige der Verschwörer aber durchaus noch leben konnten. Die gesamte bothanische Spezies wurde unter Generalverdacht gestellt. Bald wurde klar, dass nur eine vollständige Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments und die Namen der daran beteiligten Bothaner die Neue Republik retten und den Frieden wiederherstellen könnte. Luke Skywalker, Leia und Han Solo befanden sich während dieser Auseinandersetzungen inmitten des mit unerbittlicher Härte geführten Bürgerkrieges. Skywalker und Mara Jade machten sich auf die Suche nach einer vollständigen Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments während die Solos alles daran setzten, die politischen Feuer zu löschen, die allerorts aufflammten. Mitten in diese explosive Lage gelangte zudem die Information, dass der seit einem Jahrzehnt totgeglaubte Großadmiral Thrawn zurückgekehrt sei. In Wahrheit setzte das Imperium im Angesicht seines drohenden Untergangs alles auf eine Karte. Eine Verschwörung jagte die nächste und der intrigante Moff Disra sorgte mit seinen Verbündeten für die Rückkehr des gefürchteten Admirals. Der Schauspieler und Schwindler Flint sorgte in seiner Maske für Furcht und Schrecken innerhalb der Neuen Republik und viele schlossen sich dem neu zu erstarkenden Imperium an. Die Krise steuerte auf einen Höhepunkt zu als mehrere bothanfeindliche Flotten Kurs nach Bothawui setzten. Ein Kampf über der Heimatwelt der Bothaner entbrannte. Lando Calrissian entdeckte während der Schlacht zufällig einen getarnten imperialen Sternzerstörer, der sich im Schweif eines Kometen befand. Die Imperialen, die den Kampf zu ihren Gunsten beeinflussen wollten, griffen nun offen in die Auseinandersetzungen ein. Dies aber führte nur dazu, dass die vorher verfeindeten Lager sich gegen die Imperialen zusammenrauften und die zusammengewürfelte Flotte unter dem Kommando von Lando Calrissian den Sieg heimfuhr. Kurz darauf gelang es Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade auf Nirauan eine intakte Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments zu finden. Die noch lebenden Bothaner wurden ausfindig gemacht und rechtskräftig verurteilt. Die Krise war überstanden, obwohl sie die großen Lücken zeigte, die weiterhin eine vollständige Einheit der Republik verhinderte.Der Zorn des Admirals Friedensschluss mit dem Imperium thumb|left|Der Vertrag beendet den Bürgerkrieg. 19 NSY bot Gilad Pellaeon der Neuen Republik einen Waffenstillstand an, den diese mit Freuden annahm. Leia Organa Solo verhandelte im Namen der Republik und der Frieden war wiederhergestellt. Der Republik wurden damit einige Jahre des Friedens gegönnt. Doch ein neuer Feind näherte sich bereits. ... Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Nach dem Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium begann die Republik damit sich auszubauen. Doch schon begannen sich Probleme von Innen zu bilden. Der Rat unter Borsk Fey'lya wurde immer korrupter und blockierte jedes Vorgehen der Jedi. Der Rat ging sogar soweit, die Jedi als gefährlich zu bezeichnen. Derweil begann auf der Welt Rhommamool ein Prediger namens Nom Anor damit die Bevölkerung aufzuwühlen. Als der Konflikt eskalierte, gab der Rat den Jedi die Schuld daran. Allerdings begann in diesen Tagen im Äußeren Rand ein Konflikt, der die Galaxis für immer veränderte. Zerfall der Neuen Republik Als die Yuuzhan Vong 25 NSY in die Galaxis einfielen, versuchte Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya die Invasion zu vertuschen. Als der Krieg dann immer mehr zu Ungunsten der Republik verlief, wurde die Republik stetig zermürbt. Die Invasoren kamen den Kernwelten immer näher und immer mehr Planeten fielen unter ihre Herrschaft. Dazu gehörten unter anderem Dantooine und Duro. Planeten wie Sernpidal, Helska 4 oder Ithor wurden vollständig zerstört oder unbewohnbar gemacht. Schließlich, mit dem Fall der Zentralwelt Coruscant, drohte der Republik der endgültige Untergang. Während der Schlacht von Coruscant setzten sich viele Senatoren ab und nahmen große Teile der Flotte mit. Auch die verräterische Senatorin Viqi Shesh hatte ihren Anteil am Untergang von Coruscant, bei dem Staatschef Fey'lya sein Leben ließ. Anschließend brach ein großes Durcheinander aus. Der Senator Pwoe ernannte sich selbst zum neuen Staatschef, wurde aber von den Streitkräften, die von einflussreichen Generälen, wie Wedge Antilles oder Garm Bel Iblis angeführt wurden, nicht anerkannt und Bel Iblis ging sogar so weit, die Befehle Pwoes zu ignorieren. 27 NSY zogen sich die Senatoren nach Mon Calamari zurück, um später einen neuen Staatschef zu wählen. Nach einer – zum Teil von Schmugglern manipulierten – Wahl wurde Cal Omas neuer Staatschef. Er reformierte die Neue Republik, wodurch die Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen als ihr Nachfolger entstand. Dies markierte die endgültige Wende im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg. Politik Die Neue Republik war eine demokratische Konföderation, die sich in der Nachfolge der Alten Republik sah und auch als solche auftrat. Das politische System mit dem Senat der Neuen Republik als legislatives, den Gerichten als judikatives und dem Staatschef als exekutives Organ wurde übernommen; ebenso wurde auch die Neue Republik von einem Jedi-Orden unterstützt, der ihr zusätzliche Legitimation verschaffte. Eine große politische Änderung existierte jedoch in Form unterschiedlichster Ministerien, die den Staatschef überwachten, damit dieser nicht wie Palpatine die Möglichkeit besaß, eine Diktatur zu etablieren. Staatschef thumb|right|Mon Mothma, erste Staatschefin der Neuen Republik. Der Staatschef der Neuen Republik war das Oberhaupt des gesamten Staatssystems und wurde vom Senat gewählt. Der erste Staatschef war Mon Mothma, die später von Leia Organa Solo und schließlich von Borsk Fey'lya abgelöst wurde. Die ersten drei Staatschefs bekleideten somit auch hohe Ämter in der alten Rebellen-Allianz. Nach dem Tod Staatschefs Fey'lya wurde der Alderaaner Cal Omas zum letzten Staatschef gewählt. Omas war es schließlich, der die Neue Republik auflöste und in die Galaktische Allianz umwandelte. Seit der Amtszeit von Borsk Fey'lya war dem Staatschef ein beratender Beirat zugeteilt, der aus verschiedenen Senatoren bestand. Kurz vor Ende der Neuen Republik begründete Cal Omas als Nachfolge-Institution den Hohen Rat der Neuen Republik. Andere Ämter Die die Macht des Staatschefs begrenzenden und überwachenden Ministerien, wie das General- oder Staatsministerium, wurden von einer Bandbreite an anderen Politikern abseits des Staatschefs geführt. Das Generalministerium wurde vom Ersten Administrator geleitet, dessen einziger bekannter Amtsinhaber zur Zeit der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise Nanaod Engh war. Dem Staatsministerium wiederum stand der Staatsminister vor, der Vize-Staatschef der Neuen Republik. Mokka Falanthas hatte dieses Amt während der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise inne und Releqy A'Kla zur Zeit des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Des Weiteren gab es noch mehrere Räte, wie den Verteidigungs-, Handels- oder Justizrat. Zur Zeit der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte war Behn-kihl-nahm, der gleichzeitig Vorsitzender des Senats der Neuen Republik war, der Vorsitzende des Verteidigungsrats, während Senator Borsk Fey'lya lange Jahre dem Justizrat vorsaß. Senat Der Senat der Neuen Republik war das legislative Organ und stellte die Volksversammlung dar. Nach der Gründung der Neuen Republik wurden die Pflichten des Senats zunächst vom Provisorischen Rat der Neuen Republik übernommen. Nach der Einnahme Coruscants wurde der Senat offiziell wieder gegründet und blieb bis zur Auflösung der Republik aktiv. Im Zuge der Rückkehr des Imperators Palpatine mussten viele Senatoren von Coruscant fliehen und sieben Jahre später wurden bei einem Bombenanschlag auf den Senat erneut viele Abgeordnete getötet. Mit der Eroberung Coruscants durch die Yuuzhan Vong kamen ebenfalls viele Mitglieder des Senats um Leben, doch konnten die Überlebenden auf Mon Calamari den Senat wieder einberufen. Militär Die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik bildeten den militärischen Arm des Staats. Hervorgegangen aus der Allianzflotte waren die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte an vielen Gefechten während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges und des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges beteiligt. Musste sich die Flotte der Neuen Republik zunächst mit erbeuteten imperialen Raumschiffen, umgerüsteten Mon-Calamari-Kreuzern und den wenigen eigenen Sternjägern, wie X- oder A-Wings, zufrieden geben, änderte sich dies bereits bald nach der Gründung der Republik. Mit der Eroberung Kuats und Mitgliedswelten wie Sluis Van oder Corellia verfügte die Neue Republik über die nötigen Schiffswerften, um eine schlagkräftige Flotte aufzustellen. Doch erst nach dem Tod des geklonten Imperators Palpatine gab die Regierung den Bau der Schiffe des Projekts Neue Klassen in Auftrag. Diese standardisierten acht Schiffsklassen basierten auf vier Schiffshüllen, die sich je zwei Klassentypen teilten. Die Sternzerstörer der ''Nebula''- und Flottenträger der ''Endurance''-Klasse, die schweren Kreuzer der ''Majestic''- und Angriffstransporter der ''Defender''-Klasse, die Flottentender der ''Hajen''- und Fregatten der ''Sacheen''-Klasse sowie die Kanonenboote der ''Warrior''- und Aufklärer der ''Agave''-Klasse bildeten ab der Zeit der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte das Rückgrat des neu-republikanischen Militärs. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Neue Republik fand erstmals Erwähnung in Timothy Zahns Roman Erben des Imperiums. Während der 1990er Jahre bildete sie als Nachfolger der alten Rebellen-Allianz in den meisten Comics und Romanen, die zeitlich nach der Schlacht von Endor spielten, die zentrale galaktische Großmacht, die meist von Überresten des Imperiums bedroht wird. Mit Erscheinen des Romans Wege des Schicksals aus der Reihe Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter wurde die Neue Republik durch die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen abgelöst. *Die Neue ist neben der Alten Republik die einzige politische Organisation, die eine eigene Ära im Star Wars-Universum zugeschrieben bekam: die Ära der Neuen Republik''Anmerkung: Die ''Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums bezieht sich nicht auf die Organisation sondern lediglich auf die schaffenden Grundlagen zu dessen Gründung. *Die Bezeichnung der Neuen Republik leitet sich von der Galaktischen Republik ab. Wie in Eine neue Hoffnung von Großmoff Tarkin erwähnt, wurde die Galaktische Republik nach ihrem Fall meist nur als Alte Republik bezeichnet. In Konsequenz dessen und zur Abhebung des korrumpierten alten Systems wurde der neue Staat Neue Republik genannt. Dieses System findet sich leicht abgewandelt durchaus auch in der realen Welt, beispielsweise bei den insgesamt fünf Französischen Republiken. *In der real-historischen Entwicklung existierte im 19. Jahrhundert wirklich ein international anerkannter Staat, der sich Neue Republik nannte. Diese war eine der vielen kurzlebigen Burenrepubliken in Südafrika und schloss sich 1888 der Südafrikanischen Republik an.Siehe auch hier: Neue Republik Siehe auch *Galaktische Republik *Rebellen-Allianz *Allianz Freier Planeten *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen *Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik *Liste aller Schiffe der Neuen Republik Quellen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Galaxisweite Vereinigungen Kategorie:Neue Republik Kategorie:Organisationen da:Den Nye Republik en:New Republic es:Nueva República fr:Nouvelle République pl:Nowa Republika pt:Nova República ru:Новая Республика